


Bequeathed by Moonlight - A Dead by Daylight Fan fiction

by MoonfireLiterature



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonfireLiterature/pseuds/MoonfireLiterature
Summary: Five friends had a night at a bar, soon wind up in an abandoned farm, one of their friends turns into a beast and turns on them. Strange things happen before daylight, will they escape or will they all be taken in by the Entity?





	Bequeathed by Moonlight - A Dead by Daylight Fan fiction

Bequeathed by the Moonlight

A Dead by Daylight Fanfic

THE WEREWOLF

 

 

 

 

            We were not sure how we wound up here, not in the least. But my friends and I had found us in a strange farmland outside of the middle of nowhere. The last thing I could recall was drinking at the local bar, chatting up a storm with my pals.

            Justin, Iverson, Jayda, and Cameron were all there. We were celebrating my success in becoming a published author. My latest novel had finally got published and was due on the shelves by midnight tonight. I am startled by the sound of my watch beeping. I gaze upon it.

            Yes, midnight. I was already late for my book signing. I grunted and tried to get up. But for some reason I found myself trapped inside a dark space. Darkness hugged me from all sides, hugged me like a long lost friend. My heart started to thud. The darkness wasn’t a friend, but a foe.

            I tried not to panic; panic was also another enemy of the mind. It made one do rash things. I take in my surroundings by feeling around me. My hands glide across whatever surface the darkness contained. I realized now that I’m in a box of sorts. Maybe it was a footlocker, one of those large enough to contain a person.

            I began to bang against the trunk, trying to pry it open. But it felt like there was something on top of it, something that was stopping me from getting out from my enclosure. I growled more and more with each attempt of trying to escape. But something made me stop.

           

There was shoveling outside. I could hear murmurs and whispers. Suddenly the scraping of a loud brick was heard, until PLOP! The brick fell to the ground and I was able to finally kick open the lid of the trunk. I felt myself rolling onto hard wood floor, I coughed and grunted.

When I did get up, at last, I saw my friends looking at me with concern.

“What the hell happened, man?” Jayda inquired. She had panic written all over her face. Sweat also dripped from her forehead as she frantically looked about.

But for some reason, I felt sick to my stomach. I threw up in front of them as I laid there on all fours, like a dog. My body began to increase in body heat, I felt like a radiator. The shattered beams of light of a full moon appeared through one of the broken windows.

“Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?” Cameron asked leaning down to my side. I felt strange. My bones began to snap and crack, my spine extended as did my heels. I could feel my body morphing. I screamed and yelled in agony, my friends backed up in shock.

 My face, it began to stretch! Fur began to sprout all over me. It felt…..felt so strangely. My heart was thudding a thousand miles an hour. My friends were backing up away from me. For a moment I could smell, even taste their fear. My ears stretched and my spine stretched out passed my ass and formed a tail.

What the fuck was happening to me? I felt so strange now; I was in a different body. My skin burnt away and was replaced with thick layers of dark fur. My eye sight had changed. I once saw color, but now saw black and white. My mind was being taken over as well.

My body began to take a mind of its own. I was unable to do a damn thing about it either. My fingers stretched out like tree branches, and my finger nails stretched out into sharp claws. After the transformation pretty much settled, I was less a man than I was moments ago.

My body looked about. I began to sniff and I smelt the one thing I seemed to thrive on now, fear. My friends had backed up into a corner and were thinking about bolting toward the exit. My claws glided across the floorboard. SCRAPE, SCRAPE, SCRAPE! They went as I walked toward them.

“Dude, what the hell?” Justin inquired curiously. “What the hell happened?” His voice was disoriented in my ears. I flicked them curiously and I kept approaching them. My flaring nostrils was practically between Justin’s crotch. He batted my nose away.

I snarl and lash out at him. My claws extend and clawed at his thigh. He let out a loud yelp of pain as blood began to trickle down from the open wound I caused. Drip, drip, drip went the sound of freshly fallen blood. My nostrils picked up a whiff of the scent.

My ebony black lips curled up into a snarl and my friends bolt off. I stalk them slowly. My nose to the ground at all times. I could smell their musky scent now better than ever. My eyes adjust to the dimness of the darkened area around me. A full amber moon hangs upon a tapestry of the shimmering diamond.

 I hear my friends scatter around the area. But I decided to find a place to hide. For some reason, I feel threatened myself, a voice inside of my head whispers. “Kill, kill, kill.”

“What the fuck happened to him?” Justin inquired wincing at the agony in which was inflicted upon him. Cameron had found a trunk nearby and opened it. In it were a flash light, bandages, and a few other tools. He began to patch Justin up.

“I don’t know, I freaking don’t know what the hell is going on,” Cameron replied.

“Guys, what’s this?” Jayda inquired. She was standing in front of a large pole of some sort, extending from the pole was a beam and attached to the beam a sinister looking hook. The hook appeared to be stained with dried blood.

“That’s new to me,” Cameron said when Justin screamed in agony. He had gotten the needle in Justin and was stitching the scratches that were inflicted upon him.

 

Meanwhile, I was sitting in a dark corner, panting. My tongue lolled out from my muzzle. The whispers kept growing more intense. They were about to drive me over the edge. But then I caught the sight of something. It was weird seeing what I saw.

There were red lines all over the place. I smelt the strange lines and could sense that they were made by my friends. Instinct began to take over me once again. I began in hot pursuit toward the smells. I hurtle myself through swampy waters and ruined buildings. My tail held high, my nose to the ground.

Ravens fly off in the distance, and the gang noticed. “What is that?” Justin asked.

“Probably something spooked the birds,’ Jayda said. “Could it be him?”

“I have doubts, but it could be, we should get moving,’ Iverson said.

“Yeah, agreed,” Cameron finally finished the last stitch on Justin’s wound. They gathered what tools they could. Jayda looked at her curiously. She had heard something that perked her interest so she strayed from the group to investigate.

She looked about her and noticed strange carvings on the wall. She pulled shrubs and twigs aside. There were more carvings on the walls. There was a full moon that centered a field and there were many hooks just like the one she saw.

She peered at a strange figure near one of the hooks. He appeared to be hoisting a body up upon one of them. Strange black claws came out from nowhere, they clutched the body and sucked it into a void, and then the figure howled to the moon.

“Guys, you might wanna come check this out,” She said. “G…guys?” She asked looking about. But there was no one there. I have reached where she was at. I had stalked silently through the grass. I soon launch my assault upon her.

My claws grip her by the neck, she lets out a blood-curdling scream as I lift her up into the air. She felt immense pain in her shoulder, blood poured out in crimson streams. She struggles and grunts. She looks to her right and notices a hook breaking through her flesh and bone.

She let out another scream the moment she realized, she was fucked. There was a strange tingling sensation that came over her. Suddenly the hook became alive! There were long talons that protruded from the wood, climbing up the pole and toward her! One of these strange wooden appendages shot forth toward her neck.

She managed to snag it just in time. The werewolf had gone, looking for the others. She whimpered, trying to scream but she was unable to. The appendage was sharp and was trying to pierce her throat. But she held it fast and was trying to wriggle out of the mess she was in.

 

But she slipped, the sharp appendage came jetting toward her throat. She wasn’t able to scream because her throat slit open. Suddenly a portal opened above her. Before her eyes closed for the last time, more of that strange talon like appendages came forth and grasped her body. 

Amidst the horror was Justin who watched the whole thing. He was spellbound from pure and utter shock at what he just witnessed. Jayda’s body just disappeared and it was taken up into the sky, where that strange creature resided.

After having dispatched Jayda to the Entity, I began to search for the others. My nostrils flare, attuned to the scent of blood now. I bare my fangs and crawl upon all fours. I listen, my ears twitching. I hear a flock of ravens that someone has disturbed. I launch myself forward in a sprint.

Cameron, Justin, and Iverson were walking around. “Dude, careful where you step, we could lead the beast right to us,”

“That beast is our friend,” Iverson snapped.

“Whatever that is, it isn’t Tikaani anymore, it’s something dark and evil,”

“Hey, guys, what’s this?” Justin asked as he found a strange looking machine. It looked to be an old generator. He saw a note upon it. He grabbed it and read it out loud.

“Fix five of us to win your escape, fail to do so your fate is sealed and your soul is the Entity’s to take”

“What the fuck is the Entity?” Cameron said.

“I think it’s that creature that stole Jayda,” Cameron said. “That strange pulsating light that shot from the pole in which the beast stuck her on,”

I could hear them talking among themselves about what I had done. Although in my mind I mourned the loss of dear Jayda, the beast didn’t seem to give a fuck. I was trying to fight for control, but again it was pretty much useless, the beast held my body strong.

 My eyes were focusing on Cameron. He was an extremely handsome red head of a male who stood easily 6’11 and had a muscular build. He had thick bulging biceps and a well-defined abdomen and washboard abs. Despite the fact the monster had my body, I still had my mind.

I had always had a crush on Cameron, something about him just always turned me on. I notice that I’m looking down between my legs. My sheath had started growing. The wolf dick was probing out gently and the sheath was swollen with arousal.

Cameron had heard something that distracted him. “I..I’m going to go and check that out,” He said. He began to walk away from the group who was working on the generator, trying to get it to start.

 

I watched Cameron get further and further away from the group. My mind screamed for him to return to the others, but the wolf’s jaw remained shut. However, his dick increased and became longer.

I move forward, my body standing up on its hind legs. I flex my muscular shape and let out a low growl. I continue to stalk silently toward Cameron. Soon I can smell his strong musky scent. There was that mixture of fear and adrenalin that kept turning me on.

Suddenly Cameron gasped. He could feel muscular furry arms grab him and hoist him into the air. He struggled to break free from the entrapment, but it was mere impossible, the wolf was a mere tank!

I clutch the muscular form of Cameron, his back pressing firmly against my stomach. I grind my hips against him and he gasped. He felt my swollen sheath and I notice a hint of blush caress his tanned face. He didn’t speak, whether he was at a loss for words or wasn’t sure what was to happen next.

Pretty soon the lustful beast form grabbed Cameron, my paws gliding over his waistline and fondling his muscled body. Soon enough they found themselves clasping the white male’s ass, clinching each butt cheek firmly.

 

 

He grunted and groaned softly, Cameron wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. He was confused and scared at the time. But then again, he knew who resided in the body of the wolf. Maybe it was Tikanni trying to get to him. He allowed the wolf to do what he wished, even if it meant death would follow after.

For some reason, I couldn’t resist anymore. My paws began to roam across Cameron’s form. My sharp claws rip across the tank top that withheld that godlike body. RIIIP went the fabric of the shirt. Soon it was in shreds and his bare skin was now accessible.

Cameron moaned softly, he pressed his back into me, embracing me. I began to lick his neck, my long wet dog like tongue slobbering all over that muscular hunk. My paws start at his chest, and then gently glide across toward his midsection. I could tell that he was getting aroused; his sexual musk was starting to increase.

I keep up my handy work. My paws soon find themselves groping between Cameron’s legs. I feel my fingers grasping at his bulging dick. Cameron was the biggest of the three other guys in the friend circle. He measured easily a good 9 and a half inches.

He had a thick penis as well, a good 4 inches in thickness. Those fingers wrap themselves teasingly around that big fleshy meat cannon. Slowly they began to stroke him to life. Grunts and moans escaped from the young man’s mouth.

“Tik….Tikanni,” He moaned softly. The werewolf growled and clutched harder on the man’s penis, almost harder than necessary. This caused the male to whimper in pain. But then he released. Yes, the man was trying to free Tikanni.

But of course, the two of us didn’t know the lore that if a werewolf’s name was called, it would free him from his cursed state. But the werewolf that held my mind was a strong one; more mature than a virgin werewolf. The wolf continued to fondle the man’s shaft. I kept stroking it up and down in quick motions.

Moans of erotic pleasure escaped Cameron’s lips. His body embraced the furry werewolf’s form. He turned himself to where he now faced the beast. “I am yours,’ He said and then fell onto his back against the grassy ground. He exposed his entire body to the wolf.

The wolf tore what remained of the man’s clothes, ripping his trousers all the way off and his undergarments until at last, the man was completely nude. My paws continued to caress the male, gliding down upon his thighs. I hear him exhale sharply. He smirks wide at me, that grin that sends shivers down my back.

My cock is almost half out. It was a long canine penis. It was perfectly shaped and had a beautiful knot about to pop out. I grab it with my paw and stroke it a few times. At last the knot does manage to shove itself free from my sheath’s capture. I growl lustfully.

I was massive as well, but not as massive as Cameron. My cock easily measured 7 inches with a 3-inch width. My knot diameter was also 5 inches thick, making it rather large. I growl lustfully at Cameron. My arms quickly snag at his legs and hoist them up my shoulders. I present his ass to my cock tip and growl.

He whimpered and whined as he leaned his head up against the ground. He stared into the sky, he knew that he was about to get fucked raw in the ass, it was going to be extremely painful. I prepare myself to mount. I have not a care in the world other than pressing myself into his anal entrance.

I can see it already, my hands eagerly grasp both of Cameron’s ass cheeks. I pull them apart and reveal his tight rosebud entrance. I slowly then hoist myself up forward, his legs moving up more on my shoulders. The tip of my cock slowly probes against his anal ring, I hear him exclaim in pure lustful desire.

I growl lustfully and began to shove myself into Cameron. I felt his anal flesh grip at the tip of my wolf dick. I continue growling, my heart thudded against my chest as his rosebud entrance began to spread slightly upon my dick’s impact.

Cameron grunts and moans. He could feel my dick pushing inside of him. His hands lay on his sides, gripping blades of grass and tarring them out from the ground. He gasped loudly and whined. The feeling of the wolf penis invading him caused his body to flex with each breath he took.

When that wolf cock pushed into Cameron, the anal ring of flesh began to stretch open wider. It began to swallow in the tip and then began taking it in inch after inch. I press myself onto his ass, grunting and growling as my cock began to vanish into him.

I hear him whimpering with lust, he was yearning for it, practically begging for it. I shoved myself further inside of him. I moan feeling the anal walls close in around my penis. My body shook and my breathing increased. My hips began to move forward, my cock entering and leaving the anal entrance.

Cameron laid there on the ground, getting fucked by a werewolf, no. Being fucked by his long time best friend, this was his dream. Sure his friend had turned into a murderous beast, but again he was taking what was being offered. He gasped and moaned more and more. He felt the werewolf’s ass ram itself deep into him.

I keep myself at a full thrust. Each thrust gave me a great feeling of pleasure. I was breaking him, stretched him far enough that my huge wolf dick was pushing further into him. My knot was barely grinding against the male’s entrance. With a few more thrusts I’d probably be able to shove it all the way into him.

A loud noise distracts me for a moment. I raise my head up and then realize that a generator had started up. Something inside of me told me it was a bad sign. I began to quicken the pace. My dick slammed inside of him faster and faster.

Cameron moaned more and more. His own large penis was throbbing and oozing thick layers of precum all over his muscle bound chest. He was loving the feeling of the wolf’s dick pushing deep inside of him.

I adjust myself a bit and move further forward, I gave a good hard thrust into the male and my knot popped right into him. He moaned loudly and my thrusts became harsher than ever. I grab the back of his head and yank him forward. My body quivers and I ejaculate inside of him. Thick streams of cum filled his asshole and he gasped.

The man laid there unconscious. I pulled my knot out, it slid out with a loud POP sound and my seed began to coat him in thick layers. Pretty soon though, the semen began to overtake him. My eyes blinked at what was going on. The white substance had begun to expand all over him. Covering every single inch of him until he was wrapped in a strange cocoon,

A portal opened above me, I gaze and hear the strange whispers of the Entity. The large talons come out and grasp Cameron’s body; soon it rose up into the air and disappeared into the void. I wasn’t sure what was going on. I wasn’t feeling remorse, I wasn’t feeling sympathy. In fact, I felt even hornier than ever.

Another loud banging sound causes me to flinch. I began to rush through the bracken and forest, my nostrils trying to smell out the rest of them. There was only one thing on my mind, fucking them. I had to get my dick up another ass, I had to do it soon.

My body rushes through, but I’m having troubles trying to find them. But then I catch them working on another generator. This one bings and a loud blaring sound was issued. I know now that their escape is near. I growl more and more and try to chase after Justin and Iverson.

Iverson was almost in my reach. My claws reach forth and nearly graze his shoulder. He tosses over a pallet that was nearby, I crash right into it and yelp.

Justin and Iverson could only doubt that Cameron had suffered the same fate as Jayda had. But right now their only goal was to reach the exit, the one that had just opened up. Their hearts thudded against their chest, sweat practically rushed off their skin.

Their ankles throbbed with pain as they sprinted toward the gates. Justin rushed toward the panel where he took off the lid and began to tinker with the switch, trying to activate the door.

Iverson gasps when he feels his hair be yanked back. He falls over on his back and I snarl in his ear. I turn him over. My claws scratch his back tearing off his shirt, turning into nothing but shreds. I didn’t bother with his pants, no.

I shove my huge wolf penis right into his ass, right past the fabric of his jeans. The pressure that I pushed into the young man made it rip a hole right into him. Iverson was a blond boy, skinny in form but still attractive though. I clutch onto his stomach and hoist him up and began to rape his ass.

Iverson moaned and screamed in agony. When my cock invaded him it stretched him greatly. He was trying to pry himself off of me, but I held onto him firmly. I kept thrashing my penis deep into his raw ass. His anal ring stretched incredibly wide.

Iverson did not believe what was happening to him, he was being fucked by a damn human/wolf hybrid! He can feel it, that thick throbbing penis of the wolf driving right into him like a drill driving a screw in a piece of wood. It was painful, fucking painful. Tears were literally coming out from his eyes it hurt so badly.

He was trying to pry himself off of me, but I held onto him firmly. I kept thrashing my penis deep into his raw ass. His anal ring stretched incredibly wide.

Iverson did not believe what was happening to him, he was being fucked by a damn human/wolf hybrid! He can feel it, that thick throbbing penis of the wolf driving right into him like a drill driving a screw in a piece of wood. It was painful, fucking painful. Tears were literally coming out from his eyes it hurt so badly.

My hips thrust faster and faster into his ass. The feeling of that tight asshole wrapping around my dick was driving me to the brink. I arched my back, a howl issues from my throat and I began to shoot thick wads of cum all into his asshole. I pulled my dick out and gasped.

 The seed that oozed out from him began to do the same thing to what it did to Cameron. After the Entity portal opened, the claws extended for the semen cocoon wrapped being and scooped it up in its talons. The Entity sucked his body up into the air, and suddenly I heard something.

The large gate of the exit slid open and Justin had a panic struck face. He lunged forward toward the exit. I try to lunge for him, I chase him toward the exit but then something happens. Large spikes protrude from the ground, preventing me from escaping. The man had gotten out.

He looked at me with fear in his face, My claws reach out, desperate to grab him and fuck him hard and heavy. He looked at me one last time, then ran for his life.

 

 

 


End file.
